New sources of energy for producing power are needed for a variety of applications. There is also a need for environmentally-safe, renewable energy sources which can be used to supply the ever-increasing need for potable water, electrical power and automotive and other sources of energy. One type of energy which is environmentally-safe and renewable is the wave motion of the ocean.
A variety of systems have been proposed for using wave motion as a source of energy. Most of these systems utilize closed loop hydraulic systems, cable movements, rack and pinion gearing devices, air pumps and bellows to enhance and convert wave energy. These systems may not utilize any specifically-designed ballast mass as a driving force but rather, may be generally dependent upon the buoyancy of flotation elements and the tidal rise and fall of the ocean as their prime mover.
An improved wave energy conversion system is needed in which each of multiple wave energy conversion pumps in the system utilizes tidal movements of sea water in conjunction with a ballast mast to reciprocate a flotation element in the sea water and includes a central pump support shaft in which no water movement occurs. This eliminates the need for water inlet and outlet ports which could otherwise weaken the pump support shaft.